The present invention relates to tower cranes in which the jib, made as several successive elements articulated together, can be folded so that the crane can be transported, particularly by road. More specifically, the invention is aimed at crane jibs which, toward their tip, have two relatively short elements. The invention relates still more specifically to a device for simultaneously unfolding or folding such crane jib tip elements.